Pain Contest
Pain Contest is the first segment of episode thirdteen of The Looney Tunes Peanuts Show. It aired on March 33, 2016, and Boomerang on April, 23, 2016. Synopsis When Lucy critices Snoopy's stunts, they compete aganist each other on a game show named "Pain Contest", where they must put themselves through painful obstacle courses without shedding a single tear. Plot Some characters gathers around a large ramp as Snoopy performs various stunts. Nearly everyone, watch in excitement. Lucy calls them babies saying that anyone can perform stunts like those, bringing in Snoopy's attention. They decide to compete in a challenge, with the loser having to wear a diaper. They enter a game show called Pain Contest. Broadcasting the event, Bugs announces that competitors must put themselves through painful obstacle courses without shedding a single tear. Porky leaves the game show with a trophy, followed by Barnyard Dawg in a full body cast, while Foghorn Leghorn laughs at him. Lucy accepts to go against Snoopy, so Bugs announces the first part of the game. Snoopy and Lucy enter a large pen with a sleeping buffalo. A stick is thrown at the beast and it awakens in an out-of-control rampage. Lucy hops on its back in an attempt to take it down, only to fall and get trampled. Snoopy rummages through a nearby trash can and pulls out a banana peel. Throwing it on the ground, he causes the buffalo to slip and get its horns stuck. The crowd cheers at Snoopy's victory, but Lucy is still eligible to compete. Everyone appears in the desert for the next challenge: running through a burning cactus garden. Snoopy and Lucy race into the garden, recieving numerous punctures and burns. A cactus gets stuck to Lucy's arm, so she throws it into Snoopy. The needles land in his eyes and he blindly falls into a fire. Lucy makes her way to the finish line, injured but alive. After his vision returns, Snoopy gets back on his feet. With him and Lucy at a tie, they are due for one more challenge. The crowd watches with suspence as Lucy and Snoopy jump off a cliff. They fall into a lake where they get attacked by sharks. Soon they are followed by a submarine that shoots missiles at them. Snoopy gets tangled to seaweed, putting Lucy in the lead until he hits a naval mine which blows the lake dry. Both Snoopy and Lucy have miraculously survived, but it still isn't over as they try holding in their tears. A fish lands on Lucy's belly and makes her cry, making Snoopy the winner. Later, Lucy is seen in a diaper-like body cast sucking on a pacifier, much to Charlie Brown and Linus' delight. Characters * Lucy van Pelt (lead role) * Snoopy (lead role) * Bugs Bunny (minor role) * Charlie Brown (cameo) * Linus van Pelt (cameo) * Porky Pig (cameo) * Barnyard Dawg (cameo) * Forghorn Leghorn (cameo) * (cameo) * (cameo) * (cameo) * (cameo) * (cameo) * (cameo) * (cameo) * (cameo) * (cameo) * (cameo) * (cameo) * (cameo) * (cameo) * (cameo) * (cameo) Trivia * This is the first Looney Tunes/Peanuts episode to feature the very famous rivality between both Snoopy and Lucy prevously used on both the Peanuts comic strip and animated media. * The bulfalo has a similar appearance to the bull from Bully for Bugs. * Several both Peanuts and Looney Tunes minor characters make cameo at the crowd. Category:The Looney Tunes Peanuts Show Category:The Looney Tunes Peanuts Show episodes